Black Decorum
by xxx Poppy-Dust xxx
Summary: A friend can be found in the most unexpected of people. As Sirius Black finds his life taking a turn for the worst, he finds himself discovering that everything he had ever known, everything that he had believed in was, in fact, everything that he didn’


Black Decorum 

**Summary – **A friend can be found in the most unexpected of people. As Sirius Black finds his life taking a turn for the worst, he finds himself discovering that everything he had ever known, everything that he had believed in was, in fact, everything that he didn't want to believe in. The making of the marauders and destruction of Sirius' life as a Black as he starts Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and begins his new (and far more complicated) life with the help of a few reluctant friends and a certain headmaster.

**A/N-** This fic has been waiting to get out for the longest time. It's definitely not finished yet (I'm halfway through chapter 2), but I like writing it. It is, of course, about Sirius Black's 1st year at Hogwarts. Enjoy it anyways, because I worked hard on it. ;o)

xx Poppy xx

**Disclaimer-** The only things I own are the plot and any characters that you don't recognise. The rest is J K's.

I – The Sorting Hat's Mistake 

My father stuck his hand out impatiently and I reached out to grasp it. His hand moved slightly up, then down. He then let go and turned around, muttering a quiet and rushed "good bye" to me, before walking away and apparating a few metres away from the rest of us.

This farewell was no different to any other my father had ever given me in my short life.

I caught myself looking around enviously at all of the other parents saying good bye to their children, who were also departing for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were hugging their children, passing kind words of wisdom and semi-harsh warnings and heartfelt goodbyes. Some mothers were even crying. I then turned to my own mother. She was looking down on me, scowling and talking to my deaf ears.

"Sirius, are you paying attention to me?" She was saying, in that harsh voice that she had.

"Wha- oh, yes, mother." I mumbled, staring up into her hard grey eyes that mirrored my own.

"Speak up, boy. It's rude to mumble." Mother snapped in annoyance.

I continued to stare up at her, concentrating on making my voice appropriate for her.

"Sorry mother." I said. I was quite pleased to find that my voice was quite loud and understandable.

My mother, however, was going against one of her owns rules of decorum, by ignoring me. She was too busy staring at all of those families who were walking around in slight confusion, staring in curiosity at such normal things such as owls and wands and wizarding prank tools and such. I looked at the ugly, disapproving expression that grew on my mothers face. I could almost feel it mould onto my own face as well. They were the mudbloods and their families.

Mudbloods didn't belong at Hogwarts. Any respectable family knew that.

And the Blacks were as respectable as you could get.

I was Sirius Black. I was 11 years of age, meaning that I was about to start Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My family was quite possibly the longest line of Wizards and Witches in the world. We were a large family, as was obvious at our family reunion that occurred annually. I had grown up believing that pure blood families, in other words, families with no trace of muggle blood in them, were the only acceptable kind of family. I had been taught to hate all mudbloods, which were witches and wizards born from muggles. I had been taught to hate all half bloods, which were witches and wizards born from 1 magical being and 1 muggle. I had been taught to hate all blood traitors, who were those that didn't follow the rules that I'd been bought up by. I had been taught many things – everything was drilled into my mind, as if this way of living, this string of beliefs was the most important thing in the world. In fact, some thought that it was. Being so young, I found that I didn't particularly care either way. It wasn't as if it truly made a difference.

Unfortunately, as I aged, I came to find out how wrong I was.

Muggles, in case you were wondering, were those with no trace of magical blood in their bodies. I had been taught to despise them, so despise them I did.

I looked up to the clock that was nailed rather carelessly to the brick wall of platform 9 and ¾.

"Mother, the train will be leaving soon." I said loudly, breaking my mother out of her trance.

"Fine. Stick with Narcissa and Bellatrix." My mother said stiffly, referring to my elder cousins. "Do not even think of going near _her_." She continued. The 'her' was Andromeda, another of my cousins (and Bellatrix and Narcissa's sister). Andromeda was, quite frankly, a disgrace to the family, because she had been sorted into Ravenclaw, instead of Slytherin, which was the Hogwarts house that all Black's were supposed to be in. There were, in total, 4 Hogwarts houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Slytherin was the only truly acceptable house, holding those with the traits that made the Blacks the Blacks: cunning and ambition. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were not acceptable, but not completely frowned upon, with the Ravenclaws intelligence and the Hufflepuffs loyalty. Gryffindor, however, was the one house that you were not, under any circumstances, allowed in. Gryffindors were brave and to be brave was to be weak. It was well known that the Gryffindors and Slytherins were all natural enemies. This fact alone lead to many other rules of decorum and etiquette that you were, as a Black, required to follow.

Lucius took Narcissa's hand and kissed it lightly.

_How disgusting_, I thought, my expression morphing into one of revulsion.

"What are you looking at, Sirius?" Narcissa snapped, catching the look on my face. I immediately changed it to an innocent expression – one that had been perfected after the many years of having to escape getting blamed for my complete clumsiness that always led to things going very wrong. But that was my luck, I guess. I was one of those people who had terrible luck. Usually, I had good intentions, but everything turned out pear-shaped and made me look like a heartless git.

"Nothing." I said, loudly and clearly, as I had been told. After I had said it, I realised that speaking like this had made me sound completely unconvincing and like a right dolt. Besides, my mother wasn't there to tell me how to speak anyway. I wouldn't need to follow_ all_ of her rules.

Then again, I guessed that my mother had ways of finding out things.

"Leave him be, Cissa." Bellatrix said, from behind me. "Let's just find a compartment."

Narcissa stepped in front of me and took Lucius' hand. They walked off without another word and I found myself being pushed after them by a cold hand that belonged to Bellatrix.

I didn't bother to struggle. I really had no choice in the matter.

We found a compartment quite quickly, though it wasn't an empty one.

No, this compartment had 5 other figures, all looking sullen and, in my opinion, boring. _No quidditch-lovers among these, then_, I thought resignedly.

"Sit down Sirius." Bellatrix said, pushing me into a vacant seat next to one Rudolphus Lestrange – a prick if there ever was one. I rubbed my arm gingerly, where her sharp nails had dug into my skin.

Rudolphus and Lucius then engaged in an oh-so-interesting conversation on cauldrons. I tuned out quickly and focussed my attention on the more silent members of the group.

Bellatrix and Narcissa were arguing, as was usual and two Slytherins, Nott and Avery, were speaking of something in rather hushed tones. The only two that were left were two boys, one of which I had never spoken to, or even seen before.

"I'm Sirius Black." I said, politely, eager to speak to someone about something – anything – to save me from my boredom.

The two boys regarded my hand thoughtfully.

One, I knew, was Rudolphus Lestrange's younger brother, Rabastan, who was starting Hogwarts, just as I was. The other had remarkably greasy black hair, I noted, with disgust. He was the first to speak.

"Severus Snape." He said, taking my hand briefly, before going back to being mute and staring broodingly out of the carriage window.

"Soooooo, are you excited? Y'know, because we're staring Hogwarts and everything." I said, rather lamely, still trying for even the tiniest, most pathetic conversation.

Severus shrugged.

"S'pose." Rabastan said darkly.

"I am." I said, though I was beginning to realise how utterly hopeless it was. Was my whole life at Hogwarts going to be just like this? There must have been some talkative Slytherin _somewhere_. "I can't wait to-"

"Shut up, Sirius." Narcissa snapped at me. I looked up to my 15-year-old cousin, in question. "We don't care. Don't torture everyone by making us have to listen to your rambling crap."

I made a noise, sounding like a 'hmph'.

So my life was going to be like a silent movie then: boring and mute.

Suddenly, I wasn't so excited to be going to Hogwarts.

We arrived at Hogsmead station after what seemed an eternity. An eternity of nothing but hushed whispers and loud arguments that did not involve me and were not interesting at all.

I was pushed off the train by Narcissa and I looked around, bored. I had been to Hogsmead enough times to know what it looked like.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere! And 'urry up!" A rough voice called out.

"Goodbye then. See you at the feast." Narcissa said curtly. Bellatrix, Lucius, Nott, Avery and Rudolphus muttered rushed goodbyes as well, before going somewhere unknown to me.

I turned to look at Rabastan and Severus, who were as silent as ever, before making my way over to where the voice was coming from.

As I arrived, I noticed that the speaker was a very large man, with a long, scraggly black beard and a large brown coat. My eyes grew wide and I eyed him up and down nervously. I then tore my gaze away from him to look where we were.

All of the first years were standing by a large lake that I assumed led to Hogwarts. I stared at the little wooden boats that drifted quietly in the lake.

"No more than four to a boa'" The man said, waving his large hands towards the boats.

I made my way to a boat, suddenly eager to get away from the two mutes and find someone – anyone who might say more than 2 words to me.

Of course, again, that wasn't an option. These two were people who my family regarded as 'suitable' for me to be associated with and I'd have to do what my family wanted. I didn't even want to think about what might happen if I broke even one rule whilst I was here. The fact that my mother wasn't literally present in the castle did not mean that she couldn't find out every little thing that happened and did not excuse me from following the rules for Black Decorum, as it was so _affectionately_ named.

I got into a boat and, sure enough, was followed by Snape and Lestrange. A girl also entered the boat. She looked quite frightening – she was of large build and tall, with a menacing look plastered onto her face.

I made up my mind that I would not speak to this girl, no matter how desperate I might be. She looked as if she might be able to snap me in half and then eat me for dinner.

I did _not_ want to be Scary-girl sushi.

The boat rocked gently as we travelled along the smooth surface of the glittering black lake. The night air was quite warm, but even so, I was cold and, as I felt a shiver run down my body, I crossed my arms over my chest in order to warm myself up a bit.

It was then that I looked up and caught my first glimpse at my new home – Hogwarts.

The old, crumbling castle peeped out from behind the large forest of trees of all different shades of green, red and brown. I scanned my eyes across the amazing sight in front of me. The castle itself was ancient, looking so out of its time, yet so alive. It generated a feeling of warmth and comfort and appeared to be so inviting that my heart gave a large lurch at the thought of entering it. The turrets that were scattered around the castle swirled up to the dark skies that lay lazily above and the pointed roofs all tilted very slightly to the side, The many brick grooves added to the vintage feel and the small windows that were positioned so carelessly about the school, with the dim torchlight shining softly out of them made me think of how eager I was to get in there, to be fed and to actually get some sleep in that nice, big Slytherin common room that was only a boat trip and a simple sorting process away.

All problems with fellow Slytherins forgotten, I got out of the boat and walked quickly, following the large man. Of course, I was unable to forget Scary-girl, who appeared to be following _me_. I found myself hoping and praying that this girl was not a fan of sushi.

We stopped at a large door, on which the large man knocked briskly.

A few seconds later, the door creaked open, only to reveal a man of about mid-forties, his dark hair greying considerably and his hazel eyes dull and expressionless. The man looked like he had no personality to speak of. I sighed inwardly. I was tired of all these boring people that were surrounding me.

I was also getting tired of scary-girl, who kept winking at me whenever I glanced back at her to check if she was still there.

"Welcome first years." The man said, smiling down at us all. He then turned to the giant of a man that stood at the back of the reasonably large crowd of first years. "And thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here."

So his name was Hagrid. I contemplated this for a few seconds, before feeling Scary-girl move closer to me, so that my shoulder was touching her chest. I gave a small yelp and jumped forward.

The man at the doorway looked down at me, rather curiously, before continuing.

"I am Professor Dorjan, the deputy headmaster of Hogwarts, Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher and head of Slytherin house." Oh, I could just imagine Snape and Lestrange smirking at the mention of their future house. "If you'll all just follow me." Dorjan spun on his heel and walked briskly away. I followed rather quickly, desperate to get away from Scary-girl, who, I noticed, was still staring at me.

Dorjan led us all to a room and stopped. Once all the first years had gathered in the small room, he continued with what he was saying.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin very shortly, but before you can all take your seats, you must be sorted into your Hogwarts houses. Whilst here, your house will be like your Hogwarts family with whom you share classes, share dormitories and share your free time in your house common room.

"There are four houses: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor and each house has produced amazing wizards and witches. All of your triumphs whilst at Hogwarts will earn your house points, but you can also lose points from breaking rules. At the end of the school year, the house with the most points will win the house cup. I hope that each and every one of you will be a tribute to your house.

"The sorting ceremony will commence in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school.

"I shall return shortly, when we are all ready for you. Please wait quietly."

With that, Professor Dorjan left the room, leaving us poor little 11-year-olds in a room by ourselves. Idle chatter rose immediately.

"Ow!" Someone exclaimed from the back of the room. I turned around to find the source of the noise – a girl of average height with long brown hair. She was scowling at the person who stood behind her.

I looked at the person – a boy. He was probably just smaller than me, just taller than the girl and had black hair that stuck up rather haphazardly in all directions. He was grinning and let a snigger escape him – rather foolishly, I thought, considering the girls mood at that point in time.

I was proved right as the girl got out her wand and pointed it at him.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" She prodded him in the chest and he moved back slightly from the pressure.

"Of course, how could I forget? You remind me at least 5 times a day." The boy replied, still grinning but, I noticed, rubbing the spot where the wand had pushed him back.

"James, I learnt a great hex yesterday-"

"Alright, alright." The boy, or James, as the girl had called him, said hastily, holding up his hands with his palms towards the girl. "I'm sorry."

"Hmm." The girl said lightly, staring down at her wand, which was still pointed at James. "Not good enough."

"What?" James muttered.

"Don't embarrass him, McAllister." A blonde girl said from beside the first, or 'McAllister'.

"He'd deserve it." She said, but lowered her wand anyway.

James stared at the two girls sceptically for a few seconds, before walking away from them, up to my side of the room.

Of, course; because his back was turned on them, James didn't see McAllister point her wand at him and mutter something.

"Argh!" James shouted, falling into the nearest person to him – who, coincidentally, was Snape.

Both boys came crashing down to the floor, in a flurry of kicking feet, waving hands and loud shouts. I caught myself grinning, despite myself. Maybe _now_ Snape would actually say something.

"Get off me!" James said, pushing himself off of the floor.

"Don't touch me _Potter_." Snape said quickly, practically spitting out his last word.

"Touch?" James started, in very slight disbelief. "–I wouldn't purposely touch _you_. Not _ever_."

Obviously, these two boys had been acquainted before.

Either that or James hit poor Sevvy hard.

The door creaked open and everyone shut up immediately and turned to face the big door at the very front of the room, just in front of me.

"They're ready for you now." Dorjan said, a smile gracing his face. He led everyone out in a long line. I was, quite unfortunately, first. I could just sense all of the Slytherins looking at me, eyeing me up and down. They all knew who I was. I was a Black. I was one of them.

I stared around at the 5 tables where the students and staff where seated, ready to witness the sorting, very slightly nervous.

I looked over to Dorjan. He stood a little way away from us all, holding a large scroll and standing by quite a low stool. On the small, wooden stool was a large wizard's hat that was tattered and torn after the eternity of serving the school and sorting the students.

Slowly, the brim of the hat lifted and a booming voice began to sing. Once the song was over, everyone clapped. I put my hands together briefly and parted them; not exactly sure what was so great about a singing hat that told you a few things about some guys who lived 1000's of years ago.

"When I call your name," Dorjan said loudly, ceasing the few people who were still clapping. "You must come up to the stool, place the hat over your head and when you are placed into a house, go to your respective tables."

I took a deep breath in and waited.

"Allen, Sheena"

A girl with long, black hair made her way up to the stool. I saw her mouth move, forming words that I couldn't understand. She sat down on the old stool and Dorjan placed the old hate on her head. It slid all the way down her head, covering her dark eyes.

"RAVENCLAW" The hat shouted, after a few moments silence.

Applause arose and Sheena got up and made her way to the table that was clapping the loudest.

"Atterbury, Florence"

A short girl went up to be sorted.

The hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR" after a moment's hesitation and the girl got up and practically skipped to the table, obviously happy.

"Battersea, Vega"

The blonde girl who stood with James and McAllister walked over to the stool, looking as if she couldn't care less. However, when she sat down, she lost some of the little colour in her face. The hat slipped down her face and there was a considerable amount of silence, as the sorting hat made its choice.

"RAVENCLAW"

"Black, Sirius." Dorjan read off.

Oh dear.

I shuffled over to the stool, butterflies zooming madly around in my stomach. Uncertainties rushed around in my head and I immediately started to think of worst case scenarios.

What if I didn't get into Slytherin?

That would be pure Hell.

I sat on the seat and the large hat fell past my eyes, obscuring my vision.

_Hmm, what have we here? Another Black, eh? Hmmm, but where to put you?_

"Slytherin." I muttered. "Please, just put me into Slytherin."

I_t would make life much easier, I see. But do you really want to go there?_

"Of course I do. Why would I say it if I didn't?" I snapped back, my voice still practically silent.

_No, boy, I see bravery, intelligence and loyalty in you, yet not as much cunning or ambition as you should have. You do not belong in Slytherin. _

"Yes I do." I replied. I was a Slytherin. Everybody told me so. I was a Slytherin.

_No, boy. You are brave, eager to please, extremely smart. You're chivalrous and selfless. Yes, I know where you belong._

"You're wrong." I said quickly. I knew what the hate was going to say and I did not like it.

_No child, I am never wrong. Putting you in Slytherin would be a mistake. You belong in-_

"Don't say it." I said, louder than I intended.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Too late.

Damn.

There was a scattered applause as Dorjan took my hat off, staring at me with wide eyes. I knew it and he knew it. I did not belong with them. I stayed on my seat.

"Go on Black. Off to your table."

I shook my head violently.

Mum and Dad were going to kill me.

"Yes, Mr. Black, hurry up." Dorjan placed two hands on my back and pushed me lightly, but I would not allow myself to be moved.

"Mr. Black." Dorjan said, his voice louder, his tone full of warning.

I shook my head again.

"There's a-"

"Go, or I will give you detention."

"But-"

"Report to me tomorrow evening Black." With one final shove, I got off the chair and walked, resignedly, to the…well, the table.

People were staring at me. They knew just as well as I did that I belonged over the other side of the room.

"Bones, Edgar"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

I could feel my family's eyes boring into me as I walked, slowly. Bellatrix or Narcissa would inform my mother immediately, of course, and then she'd be down here in a flash, demanding that I should be moved to a more respectable house – Slytherin.

"Charter, Isabelle"

"GRYFFINDOR"

My heart was knocking loudly against my small ribcage.

No, no, no, no, no. This was some horrible dream – a nightmare even. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real. Not at all.

"Deed, Callum"

"RAVENCLAW"

Oh damn.

As I said before, there were, in total, 4 Hogwarts houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Slytherin was the only truly acceptable house, holding those with the traits that made the Blacks the Blacks: cunning and ambition. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were not acceptable, but not completely frowned upon, with the Ravenclaw's intelligence and the Hufflepuff's loyalty. Gryffindor, however, was the one house that you were not, under any circumstances, allowed in. Gryffindors were brave and to be brave was to be weak. It was well known that the Gryffindors and Slytherins were all natural enemies. So, it would be just my luck to be placed in the one house that was frowned upon above all the rest.

I was doomed.


End file.
